The How My Spiritual Animal Friends Helped Collection: Vol 1
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: This is the first volume of a series of stories where my friends help 5 different cartoon characters with what they're dealing with.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Honestly, writing stories is what I do best. I mean there really isn't another career I would do. At first, I wanted to be a cartoonist but I can't draw very good. So, I decided I want ti become a Children's/YA Book Author because that job needs an autistic voice in there. Now for this collection, it will have 5 stories about how my friends helped these 5 characters with what their dealing with. I've decided to do 3 volumes because well, one isn't enough. I hope you enjoy the first volume of the collection.


	2. Daniel Tiger

For Daniel Tiger, life was simple. He had very caring parents, good friends, and lived in The Neighborhood Of Make Believe. Everything was once peaceful until his parents got a call from the school teacher Miss Harriet. She then told them about what's been going on with Daniel. So, they decided to take him to the ddoctor and see what's wrong with him. The doctor then said "Daniel Tiger, you have autism." He then explained what autism is and they knew what was going on with their son. A few days later, Mom Tiger just got big news: she's having a baby girl. Daniel knew it was his turn to be the big brother. While at the hospital in a strange turn of events, the baby never made it. Apparently, the baby never came because somehow it never made it all the way through. They knew if Daniel found out, he would be upset. So, once they got back from the hospital, they decided to have a chat with him about what happened. Thankfully, he didn't get upset. They hoped their life would be much better. Well unfortunately, Grandpa Tiger suffered a major and fatal heart attack that took his life. For Daniel, he knew nothing would be the same. Because of this, he no longer played with his friends anymore. He just wished he got help. Believe it or not during a rainy day, fate would do just that. He saw a 5 hippos, a polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, a black panther, and a white rhino and 10 red billed oxpeckers. He was surprised because his wish came true. The next morning, he decided to go see Hilda first. When she saw him coming, she said "Hello Daniel. We know who you are because you wished for help. Well, your wish has been granted. Climb aboard and I will tell you a story." He then climbed on her back and she started her story:

How The Emperor Of China Got A Friend

A long time ago in the country of China, there lived an emperor. Now, this emperor was facing trouble because the Huns have invaded his kingdom. He knew his time was almost up so he decided to let his son inherit his kingdom. Thankfully, the son wasn't a brat because he learned about how to take care of the kingdom from his father. He knew it was a big responsibility for him so he made sure to make his father proud. But there was a problem: he was lonely because he didn't have a friend. That all changed one day, when a young princess asked him if he wanted to marry. He knew being lonely just wasn't for him so he accepted her offer and they married. He was never lonely from that point forward.

"So the lesson is Daniel, you shouldn't be lonely just because you lost your unborn sister or your grandpa. You should be with your friends. That reminds me tomorrow, you will be with Peter". Later that day, Daniel got to be with his friends again for the first time since his Grandpa's funeral.

The next morning, Daniel went to see Peter. He then said "Morning, Daniel. I heard that you got to reunite with your friends. That's good because you shouldn't be lonely forever. Have a seat because I will be telling you a story." Daniel then took his seat near him and Peter began telling his story:

Ferdinand The Big Hearted Bull

Spain: known as the country famous for the sport Bull Fighting. Now, all bulls are born to be in the sport. Ferdinand on the other hand, isn't you average day bull. Sure, he may look big but he has the one thing the others don't have: a big heart. His mother couldn't even convince him to play with the other bulls because he would rather smell flowers than be fighting. Not even any men who select bulls for the sport would select Ferdinand because he's too friendly. But Ferdinand was okay with that because he would rather be himself.

"So Daniel the lesson is, even though you may look like a tiger, you may be different from other tigers because you who you've always been: yourself. Tomorrow, you will be with Ralph and Jack." Daniel knew he was different because he had a autism but that nevertheless made him worthless.

The very next morning, he went to go see Ralph and Jack. Ralph then said "Daniel, it's so nice to see you. Have a seat my friend because we want to tell you a story like the other 2 did." Daniel found a spot and was sitting on it while Ralph and Jack Started telling their story:

The Lone Wolf

Once in the forest of Canada, there lived a male wolf who was driven out of his pack because another male beat him in a fight and he became the new pack leader. The wolf knew he needed to hunt or he will starve to death. So, he found a lone moose and wasted no time in running for his meal. The moose didn't even stand a chance because it fell while running and the lone wolf finally got his meal. Once, he was done, a member of his former pack asked him to come back the same wolf who beated him was killed because of his arrogance. The wolf knew they wanted him back so he decided to reunite with his pack and never left them ever since.

"So Daniel the lesson is, when you left your friends, it was because you lost you grandpa and they weren't the same without you. You should be glad you have them because they're your friends. Get ready for tomorrow because you will be with Tom and Milo." Daniel knew his friends weren't the same without him so he decided to see them again.

The next morning, Daniel was able to find Tom and Milo. Tom then said "Greetings Daniel. We were expecting you. Come have a sit and we will tell you a story." Daniel was then sitting and Tom and Milo began their story:

The Samurai's Apprentice

A long time ago in the country of Japan, there lived a samurai who just survived a war he was a part of. He was glad to be home and he became a teacher on how to be a samurai. He was hoping that once his students pass his class, they will have the knowledge of the samurai. The students weren't all that bad and treated the teacher with kindness and respect. The teacher knew his students would someday make him proud. A few years later, most of his students became samurais because of him. He knew he made the right decision to become a teacher on being a samurai.

"So Daniel the lesson is, your parents are teaching you that sometimes everyone can make mistakes that you can learn from. Be prepared because tomorrow, you will be with Wendy, John, and Michael." Daniel knew his parents care about him even after he was diagnosed with autism.

The next day, Daniel found Wendy, John, and Michael were swimming and relaxing in a pond. Once they saw him coming, Wendy said "Daniel, so glad to see you. We're glad you came to see us. Have a seat and we will you a story that was a favorite to us growing up." Daniel then found a comfy spot to sit and they began to tell their favorite story from childhood:

The Circus

Once upon a time, there was a circus that had everything from jugglers, acrobats, clowns, elephants, zebras, other animals, and of course a freak show. Now, before the circus came to be, the ringmaster was looking for some talent. He searched all across the world and he somehow found the type of talent. Now of course, he had to get approval first. Once he got the okay to launch the circus, he wasted no time in showing the public his circus and the public enjoyed the show so much the ringmaster knew he made the right decision to start the circus.

"So Daniel the lesson is, even if you fail once, just keep trying and then once you have what it takes, you will be able to accomplish your goals. Don't forget that tomorrow, Rocky will be telling you one last story." Daniel kept that advice and it helped him a lot.

The next day, Daniel found Rocky. He then said "Ah Daniel, I hear you ready for me to tell you a story. Now, before I do that, I want to talk to you. We knew you had trouble the firstfirst time we met you. The reason we told you stories was because we wanted you to learn important life lessons so that one day when you have children, you will tell them what you learned from us. So, have a seat my friend and I will tell you a story." Daniel then had a seat near him and then Rocky started his story:

The Royal Family's Elephants

A long time ago in the country of India, there lived a royal family. The father kept thinking of a gift for his family. So, he asked an experienced mahout to find the right kind of elephants. He reluctantly agreed and went out to find some elephants. He then found out that a herd of elephants kept following him so he decided to bring them to the kingdom. The next morning, the father revealed his secret to his wife and children. They were both surprised and happy because now, they finally got what they really wanted. Everything pretty much worked out ever since and the mahout was accepted as the royal family elephant mahout.

"So Daniel the lesson is, when you parents think of what comes next, they want to keep it a secret from you until you're ready. Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you and always remember the lessons we taught you." Daniel then waved them goodbye and he was glad that his wish came true.


	3. Besthe

Introduction:

Now, I know what you're thinking. Ususally, you would expect a crossover, but today i've decided to do only Volume 1 because I wasn't ready to do 2 more volumes. So basically, I decided to not do the collection but rather do another story on how my friends helped another character. Once I finished the Daniel Tiger story, I knew Beshte was the next choice because let's face it: it was his turn anyway. So, this will be a part of a new series called "How My Imaginary Animal Friends Helped" Now, I really don't know how many I will do but hopefully it will be a good collection. With that said, I hope you enjoy the next part of the series and get ready for what happens next.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Before my friends came along, Beshte was a part of the Lion Guard a team that protects the Pridelands from any one who threatens to take over the whole place. He once had a family that he lived with. I guess you can say life in his world was just the way he liked it. Everything was just fine. That is until Kion and the team including Beshte knew nothing could've prepared them for this. It started when they ran the hyenas out of the Pridelands. Then all of a sudden, Kion and the other 3 started arguing on who should take credit for what they just did. Beshte knew they did together as a team but they didn't let him talk to them at all. When Kiara arrived, she saw what was going on. So, she decided to tell Simba and Nala about this. Once they heard about this, thet knew it has to stop so they went to see what was going on. Once they arrived, they saw that Kion has killed his 3 friends and then himself. Beshte knew he had no one else anymore because it was clear that the Lion Guard is no more. Once it was over, he just walked away without a word and he never looked back. When he went back to his home, he noticed that his family was gone. Even his little brother Mtoto was gone because he went back to his family. Beshte knew this day just gets worse by the minute because his life was really nothing special. He wished he could have friends that would help him. Believe it or not what he didn't know was that his wish was about to come true.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

After he made his wish, it actually happened. He was then seeing 5 hippos, a polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, and a black panther. He couldn't believe it because he thought he wouldn't get his wish but somehow it came true. Hilda then said "Hello Beshte. We are here to help you because we heard you no longer with the Lion Guard anymore because of what happened. Before I continue on, allow me to introduce me and the gang. I'm Hilda, and my friends, Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. So, basically we're here to help you." He knew this was special because for the first time since the team split, he finally had friends that cared about him. He then said "Well to be fair, you story you heard is true but I should tell you my side of the story and what really happened."

Chapter 3 Beshte Opens Up

"Now to be fair, the story you guys heard is true but there's more to it. All started when me and the other 3 went to get Kion. See he just got into an argument with hia sister Kiara about if she wants to be on the team. He was quite pissed off because he worried she isn't ready for this. While Kiara thinks, she wants to help out. Of course, Nala thinks they should work it out. Thankfully, he wasn't angry for long once he was with us. Our job was to protect run the hyenas off far away from the Pride Lands because they were causing trouble yet again. Once we got near them, Kion literally started clawing and ripping an innocent hyena to death. Me and the others tried to stop this but we had no choice but to watch in horror as he tears into the hyena. The other 3 decided to gang up on him but believe it or not, he killed them and I was forced to watch. Of course, he can't attack me at all so I was lucky to be alive. After he killed our 3 friends, he cutted his throat off and he killed himself. What I saw was lots of blood and my best friends in the world dead. I knew Simba and Nala would find out so I ran away as fast I could and when I got back to my water hole, I saw that mg family was gone. Even worse, Mtoto was going back to his family. I guess you can say life hasn't gotten a lot better until you guys arrived."

Chapter 4: My Friends And Besthe Go On A Walk

Once Besthe was done with his story, my friends knew he went through a lot before they arrived. They knew he was a good hearted hippo who faced trouble. So, they and Besthe decided to go on a walk. During their walk, Hilda then said "Besthe after hearing you side of the story, it's clear that you've been through a lot before we came. We understand that losing your friends can be tough but somehow you're able to be brave about telling us this was very kind of you. It's not that easy to talk about a tragedy and honestly, you're the only one who's able to talk about that with us and we have now seen that you want to be a good friend and you should be proud of yourself." Besthe knew she was right and so he took that talk quite seriously and he knew if his 4 former friends was watching him, they would be proud of him.

Chapter 5: My Friends Help Besthe

While Beshte and my friends were on a walk, they saw that Kiara wasn't the same anymore ever since Kion killed himself. She didn't even notice or look at him and she just ignored him. Besthe knew the PrideLands were never the same ever since the Lion Guard separated. My friends did notice it too and knew helping him was the right thing to do. Then all of a sudden and out of nowhere, the PrideLanders and the Outsiders went to war with each other. Beshte and my friends knew they didn't want to get involved. So, they ran far away from the war zone. They stuck together and thankfully they weren't affected. Once the war was over, they saw the damage from the war and it was clear that Simba and Nala did the war because of Kion's death. It was also because they knew the hyenas was to blame for this. Kiara wasn't affected but knew Kion wouldn't like this at all. Meanwhile, my friends and Beshte were shocked on how this could have happened.

Chapter 6: Mbeya Accepts Beshte As His Son

After the battle was over, my and Beshte were walking as normal until they saw Mbeya. He was suprised to see Beshte for the first time since the guard splitted. He then said "Beshte, I can't believe you're still alive. I thought Kion would kill you. Since you don't have a family anymore, I was wondering: How you like if you became my son?" Beshte knew it would be an honor but he didn't know what to do. Thankfully, my friends helped him with the decision and so Beshte was now with Mbeya. Beshte knew he would've done this without them so he gave them all a big hug and thanking them for being the best friends he really wanted. My friends knew helping him was the right thing to do and they knew their work was done.

Chapter 8: Epilogue

After my friends left, things got much better for Beshte. The PrideLands was now in peace and harmony, the hyenas never came back, and even better Mbeya told Simba and Nala about what happened and so they decided to accept Beshte as one of their own. Of course at first, Kiara was new to this but as time went on, she accpeted Beshte as her new brother. If Kion and the rest of the guard was here today, they would see that Beshte is making them proud one day at a time.


	4. Martha Speaks

Introduction:

Well, this is the 3rd story and to be fair, it wasn't going to be all male characters because if that was the case, I would be sexist. So, i've decided to do a female character story because once in a while, it's about time for someting different. Now for this story, it will show that even my friends can help people in distress.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrived

For Martha, Skits, Helen, and their friends, life was normal for them. They went to school, hanged out every time they were together, and had fun every day. That is until the day the state government announced that Wagstaff City will no longer have the support needed. Once the residents heard about this, they had no choice but to riot. Once the riots started, everything went out of control. For Martha and the gang, they knew they had to get the hell out of there. So, they went to the zoo first and saw that Jeffy wasn't in a cage anymore. He knew they would be in danger so he decided to take them all to a forest far away from here so that they won't be in harm's way. Once they were outside of the city, they saw the city was in ruins. They knew they wanted to help but they weren't allowed to go back at all so they had to continue on. Once they arrived in a forest, Jeffy found a cabin for him and them to live in. Thankfully, it had lots of space for all of them to live in peace in harmony away from all the roiting and the anger from the city. By the time the day was over, they were in bed including Jeffy who made a wish for someone or sonething to help them. What Jeffy didn't know was that his wish was about to come true.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The next day, Jeffy decided to come with Martha and the gang on a nature walk and along the way they saw the beauty of nature. Then all of the sudden, they saw footprints and they decided to follow the path to see where it takes them. Once the path ended, their day was just getting better when they saw and in aw and wonder: 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, a black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a white rhinoceros. They just couldn't believe what they just saw because this was something only people dream about it.

Chapter 3: My Friends Help Out

Once my friends saw them, Hilda then said "Hello there. We're so glad you followed the path and found us. If you were wondering what are names are, my name is Hilda, and these are my friends: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. We came here to help you because we heard that your old home is gone because of what happened with the state government. Well, we heard that Wagstaff City and the state government have ended their feud and your home is now back to normal. So, I suggest we help you get back home." Jeffy and the children couldn't believe it because they thought their home was gone so they decided to let my friends help them get back to Wagstaff City.

Chapter 4: The Trip Back To Wagstaff City

Once they were ready, they knew it was going to be quite a journey but thankfully they had each other and my friends and of course Jeffy. Along the way, they saw everything from trees, large plains, and lots of lakes and rivers and they got to know more about my friends. When they see Wagstaff City for the first time since the riot, everything was back to normal to the way it use to be. The gang and Jeffy thanked my friends for helping them get back to their home. My friends were glad they finally made it home. They also knew that they can help anyone with a problem if they wish upon a star.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Once they came home, Helen and her friends went back to school and as for Jeffy, well the zoo decided to let him live with them and ever since, he has become a part od their families. For Martha, Helen and the gang, they knew my friends will always help someone if they wish upon a star.


	5. Pablo

Introduction:

Honestly, doing a story having Pablo from The Backyardigans was the perfect idea because I always imagined he would have autism and the fact that he wouldhave to go through his parents getting a divorce and since this is the 3rd story of Vol. 1, my friends will help and comfort him like they always do. Man, I really hope you enjoy this story.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrived

For Pablo, his life couldn't have been better for him: has 4 friends who go on imaginary adventures with him, and most importantly, he was proud to be himself. Now, when it came to his parents, they made sure to raise him the right way. Now, here's something the show never mentioned: Pablo has autism. He was born with it and has never told anyone about it because he worried it could end his friendship with his friends. Everything was perfect for him but that is until one night, his world fell apart. It all started when his parents got into an argument. He could hear everything from his room and he worried nothing would be the same. Then all of a sudden, his mother says the words and I quote "I want a divorce." Those were the words no child would ever want to hear. For poor Pablo, his world was already falling apart because earlier that day, he learned that his 4 friends were moving away and that he wouldn't see them again. The next morning, his parents decided to have a talk with him. They told him that he will now live with his grandparents and they wished him the best of luck in the future and they also apologized for last night because they didn't mean to scare him. He was then packing everything he has from his room and once he got everything he got ready, he then waved goodbye to his home because he sadly never saw it ever again. While on his drive to his grandparents' house, he was thinking about the memories he had with his old friends. He even has a memory book of the pictures he and them did together. Once he arrived, he was quite suprised the house was bigger than his old home. He also saw that his cousins were there. Before he arrived, his grandparents had accepted them because they had nowhere to live. Once he got out, at first it was still new to him but once he got use to it, he felt right at his new home. Sadly, he's still recovering from his parents divorcing and his cousins couldn't play with him. His grandma and grandpa decided to give him space and the cousins

soon followed. That night while he was in bed, Pablo made a wish to a star and hoped someone or something would help him. What he didn't know was that wish he made was about to come true.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

The next morning, Pablo decided to go outside to the forest to see if he can clear his mind of his parents' divorce. Once he was in the forest, he saw some foot prints and decided to follow it and see where it will take him. While he was walking on the path, he hoped his wish came true. Once the foot print path ended, he saw 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, a panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a white rhino. He couldn't believe it because he thought this was all a dream but really it wasn't.

Chapter 3: My Friends Help Out

Before he could ever say a word, Hilda started talking by saying "Hello Pablo, the name's Hilda and these are my friends: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky. We came here for you because we heard that your parents got a divorce and we totally understand because the thought of parents getting a divorce is just a scary thing to go through but we're sure your parents still love you." While Pablo was hearing what she just said, he now realizes that his parents maybe just couldn't agree on something and maybe that's why it triggered the argument. Now, it was finally starting to make more sense to him.

Chapter 4: Pablo Finally Has Fun

For the first time since his parents divorced, he was finally having fun and it did mean a lot for him. When he was with my friends, he never felt alone or afraid anymore because my friends help him on one of his imaginary adventures where he was the hero of the story and my friends helped him with the journey. He was able to conquer his fears and he felt very brave from that point forward. When it was time for him to go home, he thanked my friends for helping and playing with him today. He also knows that whoever makes a wish upon a star, they will help he or she.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

After being with my friends, Pablo was now happy and playful like he has always been. He finally got to play with his cousins. He knew making a wish upon a star for my friends was the best thing he ever did.


	6. The Land Before Time Gang

Introduction:

Honestly, the reason I did this series was because I wanted to see what would happen when a character would wish upon a star and to see how my friends help him or her with what they're currently facing with. This really has been a lot of fun to work and I can't wait to work on the next 2 volumes of the series and that should show that this series can help with anyone who's dealing with this and that in their life.

Chapter 1: Before My Friends Arrived

For Littlefoot and his friends, life in the Great Valley was like heaven for them. They live with their families and they get to hang out with each other and play without any conflict or toruble. That is until one day, fate almost tore them apart from each other. The mess all started when the adults have a meeting about what to do next. It was hard for them to agree on certain issues like what to do if Sharptooth ever came back or if the place turns from too cold to too hot. Now, they of course yelled at each other because they disagreed with what the hell they're actually saying. One of the adults even threating to leave the valley if something bad ever happens to their children. It was probably the hardest talk they ever had to go through. While the adults were talking, the kids were having an argument about what to do next. They argued so loudly that the adults decided to separate them and they wanted to know what the hell were they arguing about. Luckily, no one got hurt but if that argument got worse, it would mean that the kids are no longer friends. That night, Grandpa made a wish upon a star and hoped that someone or something would help his son and friends. What he didn't know was that wish was about to come true.

Chapter 2: My Friends Arrive

Once the next morning arrived, the children were playing with each other as if the argument from yesterday never even happened at all. While Littlefoot was with his friends, Grandpa was getting a drink when then all of a sudden, he saw something he's never seen before. In the lake were 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a reindeer, a black angus cow, a panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a white rhino. He couldn't believe it because his wish came true and he knew would be the right thing he did. Before he could say something, Hilda started talking by saying "Hello Grandpa. I know what you're thinking, no you're not dreaming and yes this is real because you made a wish upon a star last night and now, here we are. If you were wanting to know our names, i'm Hilda and these are my friends: Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, and Rocky and we also have red billed oxpeckers. Since we're here, we heard about what happened yesterday and we understand that sometimes an unnecessary argument can happen. So, how about we help them figure out what they were arguing about yesterday." Grandpa then decided to let them help out.

Chapter 3: My Friends Help Out

Once that was done, my friends then knew it was time to get to the bottom of this mess and find out what the argument was really about. When they arrived, the children couldn't believe it because they thought they were dreaming but really they weren't. My friends asked them why did they argued yesterday. They told them it was because there was some misunderstanding. Now, it was starting to make more sense. They also told them they forgived each other each other this morning. That's why they were playing with each other.

Chapter 4: Everything Goes Back To Normal

Once they were done, my friends and the gang deicded to talk to the adults about what happened yesterday. They told them that the reason for the argument was all a bunch of misunderstanding and they forgived eaxh other earier that day. The adults were relived because they thought it was about something else. Once that was done, Grandpa thanked my friends for helping out because they knew just what to do. My friends knew their work was done for now until the next person wishes upon a star for their help.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

Life in the Great Valley was back to normal now that Littlefoot and his friends didn't make the argument worse. Grandpa knew that making that wish for my friends was a good idea because now everything is now back to normal.


End file.
